winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahisa
'''Ahisa '''is a fairy who attends Alfea. She is the Fairy of Love. Appearance |-|Civilian= Ahisa is a light tanned skin girl with dark colored eyes and pale colored lipstick/lip-gloss worn. Her hair is dark blue, appearing almost black with neatly brushed bangs and short, shoulder length bits of hair in front of her ears, possibly worn with small scrunchies or rubber bands. Her hair is worn in a low worn ponytail held with a pale pink scrunchy, along with a pink headband. Ahisa wears an olive colored tank top like dress that has pale pink lining and a neck. She also usually has on knee length blue jeans. Francine civil.png|On the left. |-|Winx= She wears a pink sparkly dress with a segment of light blue like a tank top, with lining reaches to the top makes it look like an upside-down heart. Her headband has a small green heart and another resembling one around her neck and the skirt on her dress looks like a flower. Her wings are green. Oleana Fairy Form.jpg|In the center. Personality She is feisty and confident. She is shown to be brave when she helps Roxy fight the Trix in season 7, and in season 3 helping to fight against the mind controlled witches. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen walking around Alfea. She listens to Musa's sound check. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher," she is seen with Kimmy and Mirta at the entrance of Red Fountain before it's grand reopening. She is then seen in the Red Fountain arena before the festivities. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Avalon's class and is later seen in the garden. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class and in Avalon's class once again. In "The Crypt of the Codex, she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard talking to Francis. In “The Time for Truth,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen talking to Oleana during the party. She is then seen talking to Kaie. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. She is also seen running around the hall holding her bag over her head. She is later seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad. In “The Company of the Light,” she is seen walking in Alfea’s courtyard. She then gathers around the Winx as they are transported in. She is later seen in the courtyard. In “The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. In “Alfea Under Siege,” she runs from witches’ attacks. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard taking to Silicya. In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. In "A New Beginning," she is seen walking in Alfea's courtyard. Later, she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters", She makes a cameo at Alfea. |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. In "The Sharks Eye", She makes a cameo near the end of the episode watching Musa and Riven preform. |-|Season 7= In "The Golden Butterfly", She is seen fighting off the Trix and their Fairy Animals, with other Alfea students. In "New Magic Harmony", She is still frighting off the Trix, only for the Trix to runaway. Magical Abilities As the Fairy of Love, Ahisa has love-based powers. Ahisa may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Her magic is yellow in color. Trivia *Ahisa and Amore magical abilities might be similar, for both have love-based powers. Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters